bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Lemon/Gallery
Film Screenshots Meet Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon's Project.jpg Chemical-metal_embrittlement!.png|"Chemical metal embrittlement!" Meet Fred.jpg Group Photo.jpg Hiro got into SFT.jpg The SFIT Gang with sad Cass.jpg The SFIT Gang finding Hiro and Baymax.jpg Honey and Fred.jpg We made it.jpeg Toasty Warm.png Warming Up.jpg Rest.png Hiro Designing with Computer.png Honey Lemon With The Ball.png Testing the suits.jpg Gerson ramen.jpg|One of Honey's concepts in an advertisement. GoGo Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon with Baymax's chip.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Honey Lemon is trapped and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg|Honey Lemon Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Honey_Final_Battle.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Honey Lemon’s Final Battle Let's Do This.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9678.jpg Coming_Through.png Krei brought to safety.jpg KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png Big_Hero_five.jpg Ending Honey Lemon.jpg Ending Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg BH6 Ending.jpg TV series Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Baymax_Returns_25.png SilentSparrowBR.png Kentucky Kaiju toy.png Fred prepares team.png Night patrol.png Nightpatrol2.png Baymax Returns 08.jpg Honey Fred.png Honey and Fred stop car.png Heroes look at car.png Car hospital.png Confused stare.png Go Go Honey and Wasabi look at Baymax.png Good Luck Alley map.png Baymax Returns 09.jpg Honey Yama office.png Office fight.png Angry team.png Double steal.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Honey Go Go light.png Go Go refusing.png Worried team.png Baymax Returns 12.jpg Wasabi defeats clone.png Honey with clone.png Clone turned to dust.png Wink wink.png Confused Honey.png Cushioned fall.png Hiro Go Go Fred BR.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Sculpture data.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Honey throws chemball at train.png Hiro and Baymax land.png To the power of six.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png WasabiFredHoney.png HLI188.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Fred catches Hiro.png Defeated BH6.png I188 lab.png HoneyWasabi188.png Hiro Wasabi Honey 188.png Fred Wasibi Lemon Issue 198.jpg Honey works on chem-purse.png Wasabi hugs Honey.png Guys shocked.png HoneyBR2.png Regina frozen.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Go Go and Honey sitting.png Big Roommates 12.png Team lunch.png Carl and Honey.png FCHL.png Carl grabs purse.png Pink Bike.png HoneyCarl.png Pink Bike 2.png Big Roommates 2.jpg Caterpillar box.png Big Roommates 4.jpg Go Go and Honey exercise.png Honey yoga.png Honey Flowers.png Flowers cut.png Go Go room.png Honey snores.png HL wakes up.png Honey fixes hair.png Go Go sleep deprived.png BR2GoGoHoney.png BH6 having breakfast.png Baymax plays lullaby.png Fred enters cafe.png Go Go discussing.png Go Go and Honey arguing.png Big Roommates 1.jpg Wasabi Go Go and Honey looking out window.png Big Hero 4.png Baymax and Honey.png Wasabi is relieved.png Wasabi ooze.png Hiro Honey.png Go Go globbed to Baymax.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Hiro makes new purse.png Gloomy Honey.png Baymax hugging Honey.png The darkness of reality.png Honey chemicals.png Honey BR2.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Wasabi grabs pole.png BH6 BR2.png Honey Lemon BR2.png Honey closeup.png Go Go cheers Honey.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Baymax blind walking.png Silver lining.png Honey motivates Globby.png Honey Lemon speech.png Krei grabs chem-ball.png Globby Elasticity.png This is awkward.png Thank her.png Globby decides to change.png That's really not.png Globby turns evil.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Fred BR2.png Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg Funny side up.png Honey Suit up.png BH6 to Fred's house.png BH6 arrive to Fred's mansion.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Team at Fred's Mansion.png Baymax dance mode.png Baymax dance 3.png Honey Go Go cater.png Cass and BH6 cater.png Honey sees panda eaten.png Go Go Honey FBT.png HoneyLemon.png Honey steam 1.png Honey steam 2.png Looking at hole.png BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Fred and friends in lair.png Fred in lair.png Fred's Bro-Tillion.jpg BH6 at lair.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Hit that button.png Steamer's lairs map.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png Honey Rodrigo.png Fred Rodrigo.png Honey watches in horror.png Fred eats Rodrigo.png Honey hiding.png BH6 at Steamer's lair.png BH6 look at spider.png Spider-Mech.png Fred scared.png Go Go and Honey attack Steamer.png Honey bubbled.png Honey and Go Go hide.png Honey and Go Go trapped.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png Go Go cookie.png HoneyGoGoFF.png Hiro Honey and Baymax.png State of the art.png Team sleep.png Honey drool.png BH6 at Momakase's office.png Go Go punch.png Momakase BH6.png Honey throws ball.png Honey trapped.png BH6 capture thug.png Thug arrested.png BH6 unsettled.png Honey MW.png Honey Wasabi.png Honey eats.png Honey reading book.png They're dead.png GoGoWasabiHoneyMW.png Honey and Wasabi happy.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey Lemon.png Wasabi and Honey in the woods.png MWTrio.png Honey woods.png Team start fire.png Go Go Honey Lemon.png HoneyMW.png Honey forest armor.png BH6 Forest.png Honey dirt ball.png Honey forest.png Honey and Wasabi forest.png BH6 trap Ned.png NedBH6.png BH6 limo.png Honey and Hiro Noodle Burger.png Honey talks about Shimamoto.png BH6 in museum.png BH6 FM1.png Honey saves art.png Globby escapes.png Team look for Globby.png BH6 at LCC.png Muy caliente.png Baymax alarm.png Shimamoto art book.png Baymax Honey FM.png Honey talks about art.png Baymax FM.png Honey gasp.png Honey Hiro FM.png Fred shows funny video.png Hiro hides face.png Awkward moment.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey motivate Hiro.png City Rising returned.png Honey and Baymax museum.png Honey and Baymax look at art.png Touch.png Art 1.png Baymax and Honey look at painting.png Frustrated Honey.png Caution Water Hazard.png Staring at art.png Fred artist.png Fred and art patron.png Looking Up.png Globby hurt.png Arriving at the museum.png Hiro ready to fight.png FailureMode1.png Outside the museum.png Globby falling.png Honey Lemon FM.png Freeze and seize.png Hiro Honey Go Go FM.png Hiro gets upset.png Team look at painting.png Globby BH6.png Honey FM.png Chem-purse malfunction.png Rocket punch explodes.png Team defeated.png Fred Hiro Honey.png BH6 FM.png Hiro finishes building.png Fred check.png Honey Go Go happy.png Fred FM.png Go Go Honey chemistry.png Honey Go Go & Wasabi.png BH6Threat.png Ketchup.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png HoneyACGO.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png Fractured Hiro 1.png Wasabi and Honey Lemon in Hiro's room.png Wasabi Honey Lemon taxi.png Robot Hiro BH6.png BH6 get chip.png PingPong.png Gearing up.png MSLHS BH6.png Honey records Mochi.png Switched armors 1.png Gone suits.png TLUOC.png Hiro arrives in scooter.png Skymax end.png Clapping1.png Honey Lemon NB top.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Baymax flying with Hiro.png Mega Yama BH6.png Honey Lemon ice ball.png SH1 Fred Honey Lemon.png HL Selfie.png Baymax scans Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Trengrove SFIT.png Selfie 1.png Hall SH1.png Selfie message.png Team SH1.png Trengrove creeps.png Trevor grin.png HLSH1.png Honey formula.png Hiro Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Mega Yama v Honey Lemon.png Wasabi disabled blades.png Honey and Go Go.png Fred flames 2.png Yama sea.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png KentuckyKaiju1.png Wasabi corduroy.png Movie line.png Globby bank.png BaymaxWasabiHoneyLemon.png Hiro Nanodex shirt.png Kaiju pier.png Fred Kaiju.png BH6 beaten.png Wasabi covers eyes.png BH6KK.png Obake watches BH6.png Honey Lemon SFAI.png Shimamoto's house.png SFAI Hologram.png HLRW.png HLPainting.png Honey covers painting.png SFAI Statue.png Sleep talking.png Shimamoto secret.png Honey Lemon in old lab.png Honey and Go Go in lab.png Honey journal.png Rivalry Weak 11.png Honey Lemon in Obake's screen.png Obake sees Honey Lemon.png Journal scanned.png Honey and Go Go read journal.png Journal read.png Honey hands book.png Museum woman.png Rivalry Weak 06.png SFAI ID.png Let's go.png FredHLRW.png He's got the journal.png Hey , who turned out the lights png.png SFIT ID.png Honey Lemon dark.png Shimamoto room simulation.png Honey Go Go challenge.png Oh dear.png We're okay.png BH6RW.png Fred RW.png BH6 read journal.png|I'm glad we got it back , this is going straight to the museum and the guards will protect it Honey art.png BH6 Fanfiction.png Tall Girl.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png TallGirlChopChop.png Go Go Honey Lemon internet.png TallGirl2.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Honey FF.png Honey Lemon FF.png Heathcliff fishes.png Honey Chemballs.png Fredsicle.png Honey Karmi headband.png BH6 cell.png Red Alert.png GoGoHoneyFF.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Honeyzilla.png Honey and Fred.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png Fred HUD.png Granville MM1.png BH6 Minimax.png Mini Max activated.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Wasabi cry.png BH6 laptop.png Richardson LCC.png Hiro Fred Honey.png BH6BH7.png Wasabi car.png Car bubble.png Team BH7.png The Monster.png Granville happy.png Granville papers.png Granville Honey glasses.png Karmi and gang.png Liv meets Baymax.png Krei tea.png Go Go Fred and Honey at Krei-Tech.png Honey Go Go and Assistant.png LCC BP.png Fred breath.png BH6 Knox house.png Knox photo.png Honey traps Knox.png Baymax tired.png Honey Baymax Knox.png Reading The Tempest.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armours.png Ultra armor Honey and Hiro.png Go Go Honey Fred Ultra.png Honey pic BP.png Skymaxes BP.png Go Go Skymax BP.png HoneyGoGoBP.png BH6BP.png Gift Ideas.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Go Go wrench.png Go Go Hiro and Honey.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Team message.png Fred car.png Wasabi ok.png Fred BH6.png Worried Team.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey in car.png BH6SR.png Go Go Honey SR.png Underwater car.png Weirded out.png Fred removes mustache.png BH6 Steamer's Revenge.png Hiro clues.png Wasabi Honey & Go Go.png BH6 Mustaches.png No tuxedos.png Honey worried.png Honey chasing bot.png Hiro goes to bot fight.png BH6 outside of Yama's office.png Fingerprint door.png Yama's video.png Unsettled BH6.png BH6 Trina.png BH6 Face Bot.png BH6 vs Bot.png Honey pulls bot.png Group hug.png Fred underwear.png Fred and Honey.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png BH6 skeleton.png BH6 Halloween.png Looking down.png Mummy scares team.png Honey Lenore.png Team looking at Honey Lemon.png Another mummy.png Honey OY.png Baymax saves Honey.png BH6OY.png Honey comforts Hiro.png OYFour.png Team look at NBB.png Go Go Baymax Honey.png Tied Wasabi.png Tied team.png Honey looking at phone.png Small Hippo.png Honey Hippo.png Honey disgust.png Hippos attack Honey.png Honey and Fred take off lenses.png Wrecked lab.png HoneyOY.png Saddened Hiro.png Print Book cover - Big Hero 6.png Comics Nerd Lab.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png Hiro sleep.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Concept art Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Honey lemon concept 2.png Tumblr newh2qhSHA1rohzxzo6 1280.jpg Honey lemon concept 3.png Honey Lemon Different Costumes Concept Art.jpg Honey lemon concept 4.png Honey lemon concept 5.png Honey lemon concept 6.png Honey lemon concept 7.png Ninja Honey 01.jpg Ninja Honey 02.jpg Ninja Honey 03.png Early Gogo Honey by Kevin Nelson.jpg Tumblr nfytd3Cauc1u26kdko1 1280.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Honey Lemon by Kevin Nelson.jpg Honey lemon concept.png Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo2 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo5 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo4 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo8 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo7 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfct2ud6mP1t2ae3oo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfct2ud6mP1t2ae3oo3 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newa2cMKkQ1t2ae3oo3 1280.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 8.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 10.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 20.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Honey Lemon Chemical Reaction Concept Art.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Honey lemon model sheet.jpg Tumblr nj0oc4pwje1rkq0ruo4 1280.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Honey TV concept 1.jpg Honey TV concept 2.jpg Games HoneyLemonDEBCameo.png HoneyLemonDCR.png HoneyLemonSuperSuit.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-honey_lemon.png Clu-honey_lemon-11.png T-honey_lemon-3.png C-honey_lemon.png Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 04.png KH3 - Honey.png Miscellaneous Honey Lemon.png Honey Superhero Render.png Honey_Superhero_Render_(back).png Honey Lemon Selfie Render.png Honey render.png Tumblr nkeo3w0ogb1sm6sk0o2 r1 540.jpg|Storyboarding of Baymax going after Callaghan. Unnamed+(6).jpg Med 1413072503 image.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png 6bd6cd21-da18-49e0-b779-0d09695f866c.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg 2014 big hero 6-wide.jpg Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg File1297.gif Honey_Lemon_Official_2014.jpg Big Hero 6 Women Up.png Now That's A Chemical Reaction!.jpg Tadashi and friends Big Hero 6 .jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6 TV - Friends.png Merchandise Bandaihoney.jpg Honey action figure.jpg Category:Character galleries